Sunrise
by dayfury503
Summary: AANNNNNDDDD My first fanfic...yay..In all honesty I may just post one shots. But anywho, this fanfiction is about my OC Aventurine Sunstone, who spends some time with Storyteller54's OC Orthoclase. Thank you for allowing me to use your OC! And I hope you enjoy this, I suppose! ( .3. )/


A one shot between Ortho and Avena. I don't know if its long or short...but its my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like this I guess...

Disclaimer: I OWN MY OC AVENA. ORTHO BELONGS TO MY FRIEND, SU BELONGS TO CARTOON NETWORK AND REBECCA SUGAR

It was a peaceful evening in BeachCity, the calm breeze and a few birds flying at night. However, the sky started to turn a yellowish orange color as some stars started to vanish as the sun was starting to rise. However, one person was particularly excited...

"Come on.." A young boy whispered as he secretly tried to drag a young gem secretly outside. The young boy, Steven Quartz Universe, was in his pajamas and he was taking the young gem, Aventurine Sunstone, outside to show her someone special. Avena was a unusual gem. For one, she was made from gem shards, resulting in her unusual hair color. Her black hair with streaks of red, orange, and yellow, made her stood out from the other crystal gems...and she wasn't proud of it. In fact she wasn't proud of where she came from...but she does not want to tell anyone how she was made..and would usually spend time alone...but for once she listened to Steven.

"Steven...what are you doing? You should what you humans call 'sleeping' if I'm correct?" She asked him as they slowly closed the door.

"I know, but I want to show you something special!" He told her, and with that, they started to go up the hill. Avena started at the young boy. 'He's a handful sometimes...I wonder if the others have problems with him..' She thought as she kept up with him. Soon they managed to reach the top of the hill. Little did they know, someone was already waiting for them. He was deep in thought, his eyes closed as he was meditating.

"Hey Orthoclase!" Steven shouted, nearly scaring him. He turned to look at the two of them with a somewhat surprised look. Ortho was a former gem who escaped from Yellow Diamonds clutches as he learned about the Earth. He ran off and went into hiding, only to visit earth, where he encountered Steven and the Crystal Gems. He fought them while on his first visit, but after a tough fight, he left earth once more, promising he would come back when he was ready. After his return, he went on a patrol in the Prime Kindergarten, where he stumbled upon Avena. She was terrified when she first met him that she wouldn't go near him. After a while, she was no longer afraid of him, but they avoided talking to each other for unknown reason.

"Oh, hello Steven." He gave him a warm smile and looked at Avena and he nodded at her. She nodded back with her cheeks somewhat red. "I was in the middle of my training when you showed up...speaking of which, shouldn't you be back in bed?" He asked.

"Nah, I wanted to show Avena something, but I thought that I would show both of you instead since your here!" He said with stars in his eyes.

"Um...ok..." Avena replied. She sat down with them and they kept staring at the sky. "Wha are we here for?"

"I wanted to show you a sunrise!" Steven answered.

"A...sunrise?" They both asked in unison.

"What is a sunrise?" Avena asked.

"Yeah, what she said." Ortho said soon after.

"A sunrise is when the morning starts. Its like a brand new day!! And plus, since many are sleeping to even see one...I thought maybe it would be cool if I showed it to you guys..." Steven said. Soon the sky was starting to turn orange. "Oh! Its happening!!" Soon the sky was a bright orange. A seagull was flying through the sky as the sun was slowly starting to rise.

Avena was a lost of words. Back when she was in homeworld...she had never seen something like this before. All she ever saw was millions of stars in the outer space. Orthoclase was at a loss of words as well. He had seen the sun before, but not at a time like this.

"Steven..this is amazing." Avena whispered breathlessly as she took in the view.

"I'd have to say...I never saw this back on homeworld...this is simply amazing..that you can see this on Earth..." Ortho added.

"Yeah it is." Steven said. "Well...I'd better hop back down there before the others-"

"Steven, why are you up so early?" Someone said from behind him.

"Find me..." Steven sighed. He turned and Garnet was looking down at him with a stern face, but with a small smile as well.

"You should have been sleeping Steven." Garnet answered. "Come on, let's bring you down for breakfast." She said as she picked him up and placed him on her shoulder as he she then started walking back down the hill. Soon the two gems were all alone. Avena glanced at him and was in awe. Sure he was strong, but she never seen his muscles up close. She keep staring at them and was almost zoning out when he snapped his fingers.

"Hey, you there?" He chuckled. Avena blushed and looked away.

"I better get going..." Avena said. She stood up and was about to walk away when she felt him touch her hand.

"..Why do you do this..?" He asked. "Why is it that when were alone..you decide to walk away.." She stayed quiet. "...Its about your past isn't it?" She lowered her head and he sighed. "You have to get over your past at some point-"

"AND FORGET WHY I WAS CREATED!?!" She yelled at him. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW OTHER GEMS LOOKED AT ME!! THEY CALLED ME A FREAK SINCE I WAS CREATED!! BEING ABUSED BY EVERY SINGLE GEM UP THERE, FORCED AGAINST MY OWN WILL, I WAS A OUTCAST ORTHOCLASE! AND I KNOW YOU GUYS FEEL THE-"

"AND YOU DONT KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT BEING ABUSED AND TRICKED?!? AFTER MOONSTONE DIED AND YELLOW DIAMOND TRICKED ME INTO TRYING TO BETRAY ROSE QUARTZ, I COULDN'T TRUST ANYONE!!!" He shouted and they glared at each other. However, shortly after, she went on her knees and began to cry. He saw her tears and realized that while they both suffered a lot from Yellow Diamond, she suffered WAY more than he did. Sure he was tricked by Yellow Diamond, but she had never actually abused him. After he left homeworld, her demeanor possibly changed to being cold hearted. Soon he regretted what he said and he did something that shocked her; he stood up and he pulled her into a tight embrace. She was taken aback by this, but soon she was melting in his arms and let herself go. She held onto him tightly as she cried her heart out. He kept rubbing her back while coping with her.

"Ortho..." She cried.

"Shhh...let it all out.." He whispered. And she did. After a few minutes, the two decided to stay up on top of the hill and stare at the sunrise. Avena was hugging his arm while he had one arm around her waist. He was thinking about Moonstone and how much he loved her and protecting her. And her death...it was unbearable. Glancing at the younger gem, he couldn't let her fall into the same fate like Moonstone did. "Avena..."

"Hmm?" She glaced at him.

"...Promise me one thing..."

"I'm listening..."

"Promise me...that you will always be beside me...even when the figt against the Diamonds is over...I want you to be by my side..."

"Ortho.." He looked at her and saw a small smile on her lips. "I promise..." He then smiled and gave her a small kiss on her forehead while rubbing her hair. She blushed a deep red and looked down. Chuckling, he held her closer to him.

"Promise me that we won't talk about this with the others..?" He whispered in her ear.

"Agreed."

AND THATS IT!!! I apologize if its long...I may have rushed it in the end...but it IS my first fanfic...(( possibly my last one)) Again thank you Storyteller54 for allowing me to use your OC and I hope you enjoyed this "OCship" ((guess that's what you call it..))


End file.
